


One Bad Night

by Spacegirlryn



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Archie is the #1 beronica shipper, Archieval is canon because I love them and I'm bitter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Riverdale, Slow Burn, Smut (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegirlryn/pseuds/Spacegirlryn
Summary: "We're going old school tonight; seven minutes in heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first? My vote is B, for Betty" Cheryl said as she looked through her. Betty froze on the spot. "Anyone care to second that?" Cheryl asked with a wicked look. "Yes!" Reggie said "let's see the good girl go bad!". Betty wanted to scream. What if she got stuck with some creep like Reggie? But, what if she got stuck with Archie, the guy she had been in love with for years? Suddenly her interests peaked. Maybe tonight Betty would tell Archie how she felt, and he would tell her he felt the same. Maybe, the was fate."Gather around kids. Let's see who blondie'll be riding tonight" Cheryl said as she placed the bottle down on the table. Betty watched as the bottle span, praying it would land on Archie. As the bottle started to move slower she felt the whole world slow down around her. And then the bottle had stopped, and it wasn't pointing to Archie, but instead, Veronica. "Ahh! No way!" Reggie exclaimed. "It's clearly pointing to the new girl" Cheryl said. Betty and Veronica exchanged looks for a moment, both confused as to what had just happened. "This'll be fun" Cheryl said.





	1. The River's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this is the show "Riverdale" but there's one key difference, instead of Cheryl choosing Archie for spin the bottle, she chooses Betty. The first book will basically be the first season with a lot of Veronica of pining after Betty, and then I will go more off book. Also I might skip a few episodes if they have little to no beronica

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, cuties" Cheryl said. Chills shivered up Betty's back. She didn't know what twisted ideas Cheryl had in mind, but she knew Cheryl wanted to mess with her.

"We're going old school tonight; seven minutes in heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first? My vote is B, for Betty" Cheryl said as she looked through her. Betty froze on the spot. "Anyone care to second that?" Cheryl asked with a wicked look. "Yes!" Reggie said "let's see the good girl go bad!". Betty wanted to scream. What if she got stuck with some creep like Reggie? But, what if she got stuck with Archie, the guy she had been in love with for years? Suddenly her interests peaked, maybe tonight everything would go according to plan. Maybe tonight Betty would tell Archie how she felt, and he would tell her he felt the same. Maybe, this was fate.

"Gather around kids. Let's see who blondie'll be riding tonight" Cheryl said as she placed the bottle down on the table. Betty watched as the bottle span, praying it would land on Archie. As the bottle started to move slower she felt the whole world slow down around her. And then the bottle had stopped, and it wasn't pointing to Archie, but instead, _Veronica_. "Ahh! No way!" Reggie exclaimed. "It's clearly pointing to the new girl" Cheryl said. Betty and Veronica exchanged looks for a moment, both confused as to what had just happened. "This'll be fun" Cheryl said.

 

* * *

Veronica felt worried as the closet door shut. She knew that the moment the two girls walked out of that room that rumors about them would spread like wildfire. Although Veronica was no stranger to malicious rumors involving what she did in the dark, since at her old school half of the male population was convinced that she and her best friend Katie, were more than friends.

Veronica needed to break the ice. Even though she had only been in Riverdale for a few days, she really liked Betty. She wanted to be Betty's friend, desperately. "I know her brother died and everything, but Cheryl Blossom truly is the antichrist" Veronica said. Betty chuckled and flashed Veronica her cute, dorky smile. "Imagine going sixteen years with her constantly terrorizing you, it's a nightmare" Betty replied. "I can only imagine" Veronica said. And then Veronica felt something form in her stomach. It was like that one line of dialogue from Betty had somehow been the highlight of Veronica's day.

And then they returned to stark silence and bitter awkwardness. Betty exhaled deeply "do you miss New York?". And just as that feeling began to quickly drain from Veronica, it was back. "It's been less than a week, but yes" Veronica nodded. "What was it like? New York?" Betty asked. "What do you want to know about? The people, the shops, the food?" Veronica asked her. Veronica had only thought of New York on a superficial level for the past few days, but never really thought of it.

"Everything, I want to know everything about it" Betty said. A smile came to Veronica's face. "It's the best city in the world, I couldn't have asked for a better home. Everything about New York is so magical, it almost feels like Disneyland" Veronica said. Betty smiled. "I want to be a writer, and I've been thinking about going to college in New York. But, I've never been outside of Riverdale, so going to New York would probably be like an out of body experience" Betty said. "I think you'd fit right in in New York, you just need to start drinking more coffee" Veronica said. Betty gaged and Veronica chuckled "no thank you, I can't stand coffee".

Somehow that conversation had not only eased up the tension between the two, but somehow unlocked something in Veronica. Betty pulled out her phone to check the time "four minutes and thirty six seconds".

Veronica didn't know why, but something poured out of her as she began to speak "when I was a little girl, my parents would always take me on carriage rides around the city, and they would act as thought I was a princess going about to meet her subjects. Now, it looks kinda stupid, but little memories like that, they're what define us. That's probably why I became so bitchy when I got older, my parents told me I was a princess, so I started acting like one". "Wow" Betty said "Veronica, I-" "it's fine, bitchy Veronica is gone, she died the moment she saw her father get dragged away by police officers. But enough about me, let's talk about you. You said you wanted to live in New York, and as a former New Yorker I can happily say that that is a wonderful idea. But, uh, New York isn't as close as you think. It'd be hard seeing your family or, a boyfriend, or whatever" Veronica said. She had no idea why she had brought that up, but she has already made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. "Oh no!" Betty exclaimed "I don't have a boyfriend". Veronica felt taken aback, almost as thought those five words had calmed her, as if they had been exactly what she wanted to hear. "Really? Not even Archie? I mean, you two seem close" Veronica said. "No, Archie's just a friend" Betty said "but what about you, do you have a boyfriend, or a... girlfriend or something?". Veronica smiled "no, I don't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or something".

More awkward silence. "I'm sorry, if somehow that offended you. You know, suggesting that you have a girlfriend or something" Betty said. "Oh no, it didn't, really" Veronica replied. "Okay good, because I really like you Veronica" Betty said. Veronica smiled, and it felt as though she overflowed with joy. "And, I've never really had any female friends, the only friends I really have are Kevin and Archie, and honestly, neither of them are that great of friends".

Something hit Veronica. The way she was feeling, all the joy and excitement, she'd felt that way before. She'd felt that way at a party in New York when she and a few friends played spin the bottle, and when the bottle had landed on Katie, when she had gone shopping with Katie and the two girls would help undress each other. And, she had felt it less than a week ago, when she had kissed Betty. Veronica felt herself moving closer to Betty. "Betty, what is this town like, like how " Veronica paused for a moment as she found the right choice of words "progressive is it? I mean, no offense, but everything in this town looks straight out of the 50's. I just wanna make sure the ideals aren't also straight out of the 50's". "Um, I mean it could be better but it could be a lot worse. I would say that things are changing, for the better, hopefully" Betty said. "Good, that's good. I.. I was just wondering since I'm Latina and being the victim of a hate crime is not on my to do list" Veronica said. Veronica shouldn't have said that. She had dug herself into a hole, and made things ever more awkward.

"How" Veronica paused for a moment to assess what she was doing. For some reason, this felt like a colossal mistake. "How much time do we have left?" Veronica asked. "A little more than a minute and a half" Betty responded. "Okay" Veronica said.

"Betty, what you were saying, about never having any girl friends, is that true?" Veronica asked. "Uh, yeah why?" Betty asked. "Well, I would love to be your first girl friend" Veronica responded. She just noticed his much closer the two girls had gotten. Veronica felt as though they both knew what was going to happen. "We... We shouldn't do this" Betty stuttered. And then they kissed. And it wasn't a brief kiss like it had been during cheer tryouts, it was long and full of emotion.

"Oh, well, looks as though we've discovered Riverdale High's own Ellen and Portia" Cheryl said. Veronica immediately broke away from Betty. _Oh god, oh god_. She looked at Betty, only to discover tears welling up in her eyes. Veronica wanted to comfort Betty, but before she could process it Betty was breaking through the crowd. "Betty! Wait!" Veronica yelled as she tried to fight her way through the crowd. But Cheryl blocked her, and gave Veronica a look so that Veronica knew she would never get through that crowd. And even though there was nothing Veronica wanted to do more than run after Betty and comfort her, she couldn't. Veronica was completely powerless. And as she watched the blonde haired girl get farther and farther away, she saw a flash of red hair darting after her, and relaxed knowing that at least some would be there to comfort Betty.

"Well Veronica, looks like Betty's so-called 'moment of fire' at cheer tryouts wasn't just a moment. I'm afraid I'll have to ask for her uniform back on Monday" Cheryl said. "You don't fool me, you cant do that" Veronica said. "Why not? I'm cheer captain after all" Cheryl said. "I told you, if Betty's not on the team, I'm not on the team, and if I get kicked off the team, then you've just found yourself a new enemy. And I warn you, you don't want to know how bad this queen bee can sting" Veronica said as she barged off.

* * *

 

The moment Archie saw Betty crying, he leaped from his seat to go comfort her. His best friend was in pain, and needed him more than ever. And Betty didn't seem to let up. He felt almost embarrassed that she was faster than him in heels. When he had finally made it to the Cooper residence, and saw that she wasn't there, he almost felt defeated. He didn't know what Veronica or Cheryl or whoever had done to her, but he had to be there for her. And then she came out. Archie quickly walked up to her as she shut her front door. She walked up to him, still with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Betty, you okay?" He asked. She nodded, even though she clearly wasn't okay. He walked up to her, the girl he had known so well since he was a child, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm sure that by Monday this will all go away and Cheryl will have some other juicy story to obsess over" Archie said. "No Archie" she said as her voice broke "you don't understand. She saw us kissing, she's never going to let that go. She already hates me for no reason, and she and Veronica are already butting heads to be queen bee. She'll never let this story die". "Hey" he said as he let go of her, his closest friend "it's no big deal, it's just a kiss. You'll get through this". "Archie" she said "there's something I need to know, something that's been eating me alive for years". "What is it Betty?" He asked "you know I'd do anything for you".

"Do you love me? Or even like me? Or even think that you could one day like me?" Betty asked. Archie froze for a moment. "Of course I love you, Betty" he said "but, I can't give you the answer you want". He saw as the tears began to well up in her eyes "why?" She asked. He couldn't think. He couldn't just tell her that he didn't love her just because he didn't. "You..." He began "are so perfect. I've never been good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you". He watched as she began to choke down her tears. It pained him to see her like this. He loved Betty, he really did. Maybe not in the romantic sense, but he loved Betty as much as someone could love someone else. And to see her in pain, and to know that he had caused that pain, broke his heart.

"Sorry to interrupt" he heard a voice say. Archie turned around, and saw Veronica on the street below him. "Go away" Betty said, her voice breaking. "Betty I-" "I don't care what you have to say. You embarrassed me! And for what? To impress Cheryl?". "Betty that's not-" "save it, you already told me that you were a complete snob in New York. I don't think any thing's changed about you Veronica. I think you're still the same spoiled, bitchy mean girl from New York and that you agreed to kiss me to get in with Cheryl and get friends. But, whatever this is, is over!" Betty said as she turned around and marched inside. As she slammed her door, his heart sank.

"Archie?" Veronica asked. He turned around to face her again. "Yeah" he responded. "When you get the chance, can you tell her that I never meant for any of this to happen, and that I'm sorry, please?" She asked. "Okay, but, why do you really care. You've known her less than a week, and you could easily be friends with anyone you want?" Archie asked. He didn't trust Veronica, especially not after what had just happened. "Because, I want to be friends with her" she said "we've created a bond in a week that's stronger than most I've made over the course of years. Please, just tell her that I'm sorry" Veronica said. "Honestly, I don't really want to. How do I know that you're not just going to turn her into a dummy that you, Cheryl, Tina and Ginger can pick on. Honestly Veronica, you've given me no reason to trust you" Archie said.

Her expression changed dramatically. It almost looked as though she was going to cry. "Oh, okay" she said "I... I'll just go then". Veronica began to walk off. As he began the extremely short journey home, guilt started to sink in. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Veronica was good.


	2. A Touch of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is angry at Veronica because of the incident at Cheryl's. Whereas Veronica wants nothing but to be closer to Betty.

Keeping a diary was kinda of a stupid thing. But, it calmed Betty. Writing down all of the day's events, there was something therapeutic about it. She was finishing up her entry for the day before when her parent walked into her room.

"Hey honey" her dad said as he opened the door. She closed her diary as both of her parents walked into her room. "Just wanted you to know it'll be a bit of a late night for us" her dad said. Her mom began to speak not even a moment after her dad had finished: "it's gonna be a lot of late nights for us. I mean an accidental drowning- who cares? But the sociopathic son of the wealthiest family in town murdered? That's a national obsession waiting to happen!". "He's barely in his grave-" "can you warm up the car Hal?" Her mom interrupted "I'll be right down". Her dad exited, as her mom walked up to Betty. Betty began to move to make room for her mother as she began to speak. "Betty, you know what I love most about you? It's that you always want to see the good in people. Even people like Cheryl Blossom, and Veronica Lodge, and Archie Andrews. But when they betrayed you this weekend, you saw their true colors didn't you?". Betty thought back to that night. Everything she had felt. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, _passion_. For a moment, it felt as though there was something between her and Veronica. But, that feeling ended the moment Cheryl opened that closet door and half of Riverdale High's in-crowd saw the two of them kissing. Without a doubt, Veronica had already found herself a place among Cheryl and her minions. But that wasn't even what upset her the most. What upset her the most was that, in her time of need, the person that was supposed to always be there for her wasn't.

"I did. I definitely did" Betty nodded. "So no more backsliding. No Cheryl, no Archie and-" "no Veronica" Betty interrupted her mother.

And even though Betty felt utterly betrayed by Archie, and he had shattered her heart into a million pieces; Betty had come to a conclusion. Even though Archie didn't want to be with her, it didn't mean she had to completely ignore him. They could still be friends, right?

These thoughts haunted Betty as she approached the Andrews' residence. She rang the doorbell. This'll be okay, she thought to herself, being just friends is fine. He opened the door. "Walk me to school?" Betty asked.

 

* * *

  

"I need time; to process, to separate what my mom wants from what I want. What I think I want" Betty said. "Which is?" Archie asked. Betty turned to face him "my mom says I should never speak to you again. But I know even though you don't like me, like that, I still want us to be friends; best friends" Betty said. "You do?" Archie asked. "Yeah" Betty said. Those few words had relieved him so much. He was sure that his friendship with Betty was over after what had happened. He was beyond relieved to discover that this wasn't the case.

He knew he had the biggest smile possible on his face. "That's great Betty, me too" Archie responded. "I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt" Betty responded. "I'm sorry Betty, you know I didn't say those things intentionally to hurt you" Archie said. "I know, I know that you love me, even if you don't love me in the traditional sense" Betty said "oh, and don't tell my mom that we're friends again". "Will do" Archie said.

Knowing that he and Betty were still friends felt absolutely amazing, but be still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about what Veronica had said. He had no doubt that Veronica would fit right in with Cheryl and her goons, but he didn't know if that's what she wanted. He didn't know if he could trust Veronica after what had happened that night. And even though all of his senses were telling him that Veronica Lodge was just a different model of the Cheryl Blossom type, he couldn't convince himself. Because, what had happened when he saw her felt genuine. There wasn't anything that indicated that Veronica was faking her guilt and her apology.

But, Archie wasn't going to tell Betty what she had told him, because even if Veronica was telling the truth, she was the last thing Betty wanted to hear about.

 

* * *

 

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll just say it. Are we 100% sure that Archie's straight, because no straight man has that body" Kevin said. Betty laughed at Kevin's remark. It was nice to find humor in her less than desirable situation. "Speaking of bodies, have you recovered from finding Jason's?" Betty asked him. "It was more tramautizing than having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Moose at the river. Yet, another perk of being the sheriff's son" Kevin said. The two of them walked into the front office, as Betty had been called up to the front office.

"Oh my god, those are gorgeous!" Kevin exclaimed as he gawked at the bouquet of yellow roses on the desk "are those for Betty, Mrs. Phillips?". "That's why I called her" Mrs Phillips explained.

Kevin had already taken more of a liking to the flowers than Betty. He plucked the card off of the flowers and read from it. "Dear Betty, please forgive me. Xoxo, V. Who the hell is V". "Veronica" "Veronica". Betty felt chills run down her spin as she looked to see Veronica standing in the doorway. She had a white box in her hand, and a huge grin on her. face. As she looked at the dark haired girl, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them, and that before everything had gone terribly wrong, she had felt something. "The yellow's for friendship" Veronica said, pointing to the roses.

Betty stood up a little straighter, trying to appear more serious to Veronica. "I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York, because as my mom likes to say; 'there's no wrong the right cupcake won't fix'" Veronica said. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. "Also, I booked her's and her's mani-pedis at Chez Salon" Veronica explained. Somehow, this made Betty feel bad. Maybe, Veronica wasn't all bad. But then, why would she have kissed her? It just made sense. Veronica was a former Queen Bee, stripped of her title. So, she made a deal with Cheryl to embarrass Betty in front of the most popular kids in school, in order to gain higher social standing. "Blow outs too" Veronica added. "I am so, so sorry Betty. I don't know what had happended to me that night. I had just had a little too much to drink, and I slipped up. I hope you understand, I never intended for that to happen or for anyone to find out. I promise though, nothing like that will ever happen to you again and I've already done everything I can to kill the story, and I will never ever do anything like that again. I swear on my mother's pearls. Just, can you please give me one more chance?" Veronica pleaded.

Betty thought it through before responding "okay". "What?" Both Kevin and Veronica responded. "Really?!" Veronica's tone drastically changed. Suddenly there was a detectable joy in her voice. "Awesome! I will take it, and you won't regret it!" Veronica said. Betty nodded at her "okay" she said quietly. "And I'll bring these to lunch" Veronica said as she pointed at her cupcakes "so we can celebrate!". The bell rang and Veronica walked away, not before giving Betty a quick "bye".

Kevin looked at he, shooting her a dirty look. "It's the path of least resistance Kev. A week ago, Veronica and I weren't even friends, next week we'll nod as pass each other in the halls but that'll be it. In two weeks she won't even remember my name and in three weeks she probably will have already joined Cheryl, Ginger and Tina" Betty said. But there was something about Veronica, and Betty knew that if Veronica really did care about being Betty's friend, she'd never give up.

 

* * *

 

Veronica had been looking forward to cheer practice all day. It was the only place where she could talk to Betty one-on-one. No Kevin, no Archie, just the two of them. And she finally got her chance, after Cheryl called a break so she could arrange for The Pussycats to play during their routine.

As Betty began to walk to her bag, Veronica followed her like a lost puppy, desperate to talk to her. "After this practice I'll totally need a pedicure. You?" Veronica said, trying to break the ice. "I'll have homework" Betty replied. _Great_ , Veronica thought to herself, _that totally didn't make things more awkward_. "I know everyone grieves differently, but Cheryl's hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss. That's either brilliant or psychotic or both" Veronica said.

"Yeah well at least Cheryl's not putting on an act. Pretending she's a butterfly when she's really a wasp" Betty said, her voice filled with bitterness. Her heart sank. This morning, Veronica had suspected that Betty wasn't being entirely honest when she apologized, but the fact that Betty was still angry at her for something that wasn't her fault, broke her heart.

Veronica had to defend her actions, but she found it extremely hard to. She couldn't come up with a reason why she had kissed Betty, she just did. She couldn't excuse that, she knew she couldn't. "Even though I used to be exactly like Cheryl, I told you, that's not who I am anymore. I had no idea that she was planning that. If I had known, I wouldn't have done anything" Veronica pleaded. "Then why did you kiss me?" Betty asked. "Don't act like this was solely my fault. After all, you kissed me back" Veronica retorted. Betty looked as though she was about to respond then didn't. Instead she just began to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, and if I could go back in time and change it I would. I get that the night was terrible for you, and that you were humiliated and embarrassed, and on top of that you got your heart broken. I get that you're hurt Betty, but don't blame all of that on me. Cheryl's the one who embarrassed you, not me. And, I'm sorry, but Archie not liking you has nothing to do with the fact that you kissed me. Even if we had never met, he still wouldn't like you" Veronica said. Betty didn't respond. "Fine, never talk to me again. If that's what you want, I'll accept that. But you at least need to acknowledge that what happened that night, was not solely my fault" Veronica said. "Of course you're trying to blame everyone but yourself" Betty said. "Excuse me?-" "looks like The Pussycats are in!" Cheryl interrupted "oh? Trouble in paradise? I see. I'll just leave you two ladies alone then". "No Cheryl, you don't have to do that. Actually, I was just about to come and find you" Betty said "I have a gift certificate for her's and her's mani-pedis and blowouts at Chez Salon. Do you want to come with me?". Veronica felt betrayed. She had spent good money on those, and Betty was going to waste them, _on Cheryl_ , the person who was actually at fault.

"Don't do this" Veronica said. "Butt out closet monster!" Cheryl retorted "don't be jealous just because your girlfriend has taken more of a liking to me, most people who like girls do. As pour moi Betty, but of course. I never say no to a pedi! And I was just about to suggest the same thing!" Cheryl said "can I steal her for a second?".

And just like that, Betty was walking off with the she-devil herself. Veronica was at a loss for words. How could Betty be willing to forgive Cheryl, but not her?

 

* * *

 

The last thing that Veronica wanted to do was be around anything that reminded her of Betty. She certainly didn't want to be escorted home by the boy she was in love with. But at last, her mother had insisted, so she agreed.

But, Veronica decided to take this opportunity to learn a bit more about Betty. Was she just an unforgiving person, or was Veronica a rare exception. "Is uh... Betty still mad at you?" Veronica asked. "We're back to texting. What about you?" He asked her. "I'm back to being the shallow, toxic rich bitch who ruins everything in her path. Which is unfortunate, because even though I only just met Betty it really felt like we were meant to be together. Like it was out destiny. And now it's like there was this train that was heading to the rest of my life, and I just missed it" Veronica explained.

He looked at her for a moment, almost as if he was trying to read her mind. "Betty and I have been neighbors since we were four. We've always gone to the same school, been in the same class. I remember in the second grade, I was having trouble reading and my teacher told my mom and dad I should stay back a year to get caught up. Betty was so against us not being in the same grade that she took it upon herself to tutor me every single day" Archie explained. "In the second grade?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but anyway, the point is that Betty and I are as close as possible. She's like the sister I never had. So, I get protective over her. And when I saw her run out of that closet in tears, it pysichally hurt me. I just want her to be happy, ya' know?" Archie said. "Yeah" she nodded "I know". "I hope this isn't really insulting, but I have more than enough reasons to think that you're just trouble. And yet, there's still that's little voice in the back of my head telling me to believe you, even though there's more than enough reasons not to" Archie said. Veronica nodded, that must've been why Betty lashed out at her, Archie hadn't put in a good word for her like she had asked.

"I understand you completely. I mean, until recently I was a type A rich bitch. If I was you, I probably would trust me either. But, I'm trying to be a better person, and I think having a friend like Betty might really help" Veronica said. "If you really want me to, I can still tell Betty what you told me" Archie said. His offer made her light up "yes! That would be amazing! Thank you so much". "No problem, like I said, I just want her to be happy. And if you make her happy, who am I to tear you two apart" he said.

 

* * *

  

At first, having a locker near Betty's felt like a blessing. Now, it felt like a curse, dooming Veronica to an eternity of awkward interactions.

"Hey" Betty said "I spoke to Archie this morning, and he told me what you said. I wanted to apologize. You were right, I took way too much anger out on you. I'm sorry, for not listening to you at all. I was angry, because I've been in love with Archie for as long as I can remember, and I needed someone to take that out on, and you were there. I hope though, that you can maybe forgive me" Betty said. Veronica's face lit up "yes! I can definitely forgive you! And, even though Archie isn't crushing on you, he loves you Betty" Veronica said. "Friends?" Betty asked. Veronica smiled "yes, definitely friends".

  

* * *

 

Everything about Betty's first pep rally as a cheerleader had been going perfectly. She wasn't going to let even the rain ruin it. And then, everything went wrong as Cheryl sprinted off the field, Veronica following. Betty was curious, she wanted to know what had upset Cheryl so much. But more importantly, she needed to make sure she had done the right thing forgiving Veronica.

She chased after the two girls. When she finally stopped, she saw the two in the locker room, Cheryl in tears and Veronica comforting her. "You're not alone" she heard Veronica tell Cheryl. And then Cheryl wrapped her arms around Veronica. Betty felt awful for assuming that this was some secret meeting about ways to sabotage her. Cheryl had lost her brother, and Betty had the audacity to make it about her. 

But, Betty decided that she would treat Veronica the same way she had before the incident. She could see that Veronica was genuinely trying to be a nicer person, and that she was doing pretty good at it. She was going to be friends with Veronica, for real.

She thought about what she had seen constantly during the pep rally. When it was finally over, she went up to Veronica "hey". "Hey!" Veronica responded. "I saw you and Cheryl, not many girls would've done what you did" Betty said. Veronica smiled. "Full disclosure; I've had my share of emotional breakdowns" Veronica said. "If you're not doing anything, do you wanna go get a milkshake at Pop's?" Betty asked. "Are you sure?" Veronica responded. "Yeah" Betty said, nodding her head. Veronica laughed. "Betty, I'd love that" Veronica said. 

 

* * *

 

They they had just gotten their milkshakes, but there was something on Veronica's mind. Something she'd been thinking of nonstop for days. "Betty? Can we talk about what happened that night?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Betty asked. "We kissed, don't you want to talk about that?" Veronica asked. "Look, you said it yourself; we just had too much to drink. That's it. It doesn't have to mean anything" Betty said. "You're right" Veronica said. She didn't know why, but she almost felt disappointed by that. 

The bell rang, and Veronica looked up and saw Archie with a boy she'd seen once before. She couldn't recall his name, but she knew that he was Archie's friend. Betty was looking at them too. "Do you guys want to join us?" She asked. "Yes" the boy said "but only if you're treating". The two girls laughed. 

The boys walked up to the girls and Veronica introduced herself to the boy, Jughead. 

And even though the four of them were having a great time, a part of Veronica wished that it was only her and Betty there, that it was just the two of them. 


	3. Body Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica decides to go on a date with Chuck Clayton, but Betty is skeptical of Veronica's interest in Chuck. But, when Chuck spread rumors about Veronica, the two grow closer as they plan to get revenge.

* * *

"So, are you a suspect now?" Veronica asked Archie, in regards to his recent testimony that he was at Sweet Water River the day that the late Jason Blossom disappeared. "My dad says we all are, including me" Kevin replied. "Not me" Veronica retorted "I don't know these people".

"Should we maybe re-binge _Making a Murderer_  on Netflix tonight?" Kevin suggested. Betty laughed at his suggestion "sorry, I can't. I have to stay late to work on the paper". "Count me out too" Veronica said as she paused for effect "I've got a date tonight". "You do?" Archie asked. "With who? What's her name? Do I know her?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, V-Lo. I'll swing by the Pemberton to pick you up at 8" Betty heard a voice say. She knew that voice immediately, and didn't even have to turn around to see Chuck, but she, as well as Kevin and Archie, still dos. "I'll be waiting" Veronica replied with a smile on her face. Chuck and his football buddies filed out of the room, and the moment they left they began to berate her. "You're going on a date with Chuck Clayton? " Kevin asked. "He's kind of a player" Betty said. "Besides, don't you like girls?" Kevin asked. "Why would you think I like girls?" Veronica asked. "I'm sorry, am I the only one that remembers that you kissed Betty?!" Kevin interjected. "That was nothing, we were just drunk" Veronica responded.

The bell rang. "Oh! Crap! I gotta go my next class is on the other side of school, but I'll see you guys later, okay?" Veronica said. And as the raven haired girl left, Kevin interjected "what a load of bullcrap. I've seen this before, hell I've lived it. Dating hot girls, or in her case boys, to convince yourself that you're straight even though you're obviously not. She's going out with Chuck Clayton for the same reason I went out with Tina Patel for four months". "Kevin, you can't just assume she's a lesbian" Betty said. "Yeah, she's probably just bi" Archie said. "Not helping Archie!" Betty retorted. 

"I'm just saying that there's nothing about that girl that says straight, not even for a second" Kevin said.

* * *

Veronica's date with Chuck was fine. It wasn't the worst date she'd ever been on, but it wasn't the worst. Chuck wasn't the most interesting of people, but what could you expect from a football player? And what he lacked in personality, he made up with looks. He was by far the most attractive guy she'd ever gone out with. One odd element of the date was Chuck's determination to get a good selfie with her. He'd taken at least five before they had found one that they both liked. 

"You are different than what is thought you'd be" he said "a former it-girl from New York made off like a fall from grace? I assumed you'd be high maintenance. Tell me, what do you miss most about home?". "Only everything. I forgot how exhausting it is to be the new kid" she said. "Try being the new kid who's dad is also the new teacher. And the new coach" Chuck said. "Well, from an outsider's point of view. You've not only proven yourself, but you've raised the bar for everyone around you. Varsity football, dean's list, Ivy League aspirations".

Chuck looked as though he was carefully thinking over what he would say, but trying to appear as though it came naturally. "I'm gonna have my hands full with you, huh?". "I'm betting you can handle it" she replied.

He leaned in, and their lips connected. Her golden skin running against his, the color of milk chocolate. His kiss was rough, and passionate. But something was off. There wasn't a spark. It was enjoyable, but it was nothing. She felt nothing.

* * *

"So? How'd it go with Chuck?" Kevin asked Veronica and he and Betty approach her locker. "Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde, or even Diablo Cody" Veronica responded.

"Hey Veronica!" Veronica turned around to see Cheryl's two lackeys; Ginger Lopez and Tina Patel. "How was the stick maple you had last night?" Ginger asked. "The what-now?" Veronica asked. "The stick maple Chuck gave yit last night?" Tina said as she held up her phone. Veronica's shuttered as she saw the photo Chuck had taken of her on Tina's phone. "We ate a brownie sundae if that's what you hyenas mean" Veronkca replied.

Beronica shut her locker as she heard various ringtones through the hallway. "Oh my god!" Kevin exclaimed. "What?" Veronica asked before she took his phone. To her horror, she saw the photo of her and Chuck, but there was a pool of _clearly_  photoshop maple syrup on her face. All the comments on his photo made her cringe. Typical slutshaming BS like _slut_ , _whore_ , and _easy_. "What the hell is a sticky maple?" Veronica asked. "It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Riverdale thing" Kevin said as more ringtones went off. A group of boys walked by the trio and looked at her like she was a piece of meat. _Disgusting_.

"No Kevin" she said "it's a slutshaming thing. And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Chuck Clayton. Does he really thing he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the breaks on his souped-up phallic symbol" Veronica said. "Or we can go to Principal Weatherbee" Betty suggested. "About the coach's son? Who is captain of the football team and Riverdale High's resident golden boy?" Veronica said. "Or I can expose him in the pages of _The Blue and Gold_!" Betty suggested. But Veronica knew revenge would take more than a meeting with the principal, or an exposé in the school newspaper. "Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules. Well I don't follow rules, I break them! And when necessary, I break them! You wanna help me get revenge on Chuck, Betty? Awesome! But you better be ready to go full dark; no stars. What do you say; in or out?" Veronica said. Betty paused, but she still followed Veronica

* * *

 

Maybe agreeing to help Veronica wasn't the best idea But, Betty had no idea that part of her plan would be to go into the boy's locker room immediately after football practice. "Move!" Veronica told a group of boys as she dragged Betty, who was trying to stay modest, threw the crowd of near-nude boys. 

And of course, one of those near- nude boys had to be Archie. "Veronica?!" Archie said as he struggled to keep his towel on "Betty? What are you guys doing on here?". "Don't worry about it" Veronica said as she tried to get past the redheaded boy. He tried to block her before she yelled "I mean it Andrews! Hit the showers and stay out of my way!" Veronica said. 

 _Oh god_ , Betty thought, _this is not a good idea_. "Mhmm" Veronica said. Betty assumed this meant that she had found Chuck. "Oh, B and V, ménage right on, ladies" Chuck said. Betty decided to stop trying to shield her vision, as she probably looked ridiculous. "This, is disgusting!" Veronica said as sh held up her phone to Chick "take it down!". "Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor! And, you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Cooper, speaking of which, I see you've dragged your girlfriend into this. I mean, if you ladies are looming for a third, I'd be more than happy to oblige" he said. "Okay!" Betty interjected "that's beyond irrelevant, and quite frankly disgusting! You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk!". 

"Look, I know you're not a closet type of girl but if you want to ride the Chuck train, that can be arranged" Chuck said. God, he was repulsive. Everything inch of him oozed filth. "Okay Chuck! Let's keep this simple, so that your preppy-murderer half-brain can grasp it! Take. This. The hell. Down" Veronica said. "You know that high-toned butch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York. But you're in bulldog territory" Chuck said as the boy behind him made a _ruff!_ sound. 

"But please, fight back" Chuck dared her. And just before her walked away, he said to Veronica "you'll only make it harder on yourself". Veronica looked at her, with a look that assured Betty that while Chuck had won the battle, the war had only now just begun. 

* * *

 

What had happened had opened up something in Betty. Hearing about not only what had happened to Veronica, but that it had happened to countless others, struck something in Betty. She needed to do something. And when Ethel came into _The Blue and Gold_ , with Trev Brown, who not only had information about the football team's score book, but it's location, Betty knew that she was going to do something.

So that's how she, Veronica, Kevin and Ethel ended up sneaking into Riverdale High in the middle of the night. "Football players behaving badly, what else is new?" Veronica said "the coach's son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?". "Color me impress!" The four span in horror to the voice they all knew so well. "A b and e with b and v. What would your holy rollers mother say about this, Betty?" Cheryl asked. "What are you doing here Cheryl?" Betty asked. "Trev told Valerie, who told Josie,who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me. And I thought I would help out" Cheryl responded as she walked toward the four. "Help?" Betty asked "or derail our investigation?". "Get over yourself Betty" Cheryl responded.

"hey guys" Ethel interrupted "get in here". The remaining four walked over to her, and to Betty's delight she had a book in her hand. Betty couldn't believe how easy this had been. 

Ethel began to look through the pages of the book "Trev was right. They didn't even bother to hide it". They all crowded around the book examining it to see who exactly was in it. "New girl?" Veronica asked "is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?". "Better than big girl. 7.5" Ethel responded. 

And then the hairs on Betty's next raised. "Polly's in this book" what could her sister be doing in this book? "Next to Jason's name" Cheryl said. Betty couldn't believe it. She knew that Jason and Polly's relationship wasn't the greatest, but this. This was disgusting and inhumane. 

She needed a moment to herself. "Im so sorry Betty" Veronica said. "This isn't... Jason would never-" "it's right there Cheryl! Your brother hurt my sister! This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women, we're objects for them to abuse! And when they're done with us they shame us into silence! They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy!" Betty said. "Maybe I didn't know Jason as well as I thought I did" Cheryl said as she extinguished her flash light. 

"I'll take a picture" Veronica said as her phone flashed "we'll show it to Weatherbee, it'll be the perfect cover for your exposé Betty". Betty became frustrated at the idea of that. They had ruined people's lives and she was just supposed to sit on her ass and write an article. Screw that! "No! These girls deserve justice, don't you think, Cheryl? You want vengeance?" Betty asked. Veronica replied simply with a nod. "You wanna go full dark; no stars, Veronica? I'm with you. And I have a plan" Betty said. A wicked smile grew on Veronica's face. The two were going to get justice; not just for Veronica or for Polly, but for all the girls in that disgusting score book. 

* * *

 

Betty and Veronica had worked meticulously to set their trap. All they needed now, was their desired animal. And, to attract him, they needed bait. And Betty had agreed to be that bait. She had Veronica drop her off at Pop's as Betty knew he would be there because he was always there after Thursday night practice. She looked across the diner to spot him, and saw him, munching on a fry. 

She approached him, doing everything that Veronica had told her told her to. She walked toward to him, taking her time to not seem desperate. He looked up at her and they made eye contact. "Hey Chuck" she said as she approached his booth "can I sit?". "Not if you want to discuss Veronica" he replied. She sat down. "Only insofar as, I've been thinking lately. About how I want to be more like her" Betty said. The look on Chuck's face was pure gold. He had no idea what he had coming. "Wait, you wanna be a bad girl?" He asked. "Maybe" she said. "Like your sister Polly was?" He asked. She froze for a moment at the mention of Polly. "Oh yeah, Jason told us all about Polly. You know, prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night" Chuck said. Betty had to conjure up all the might she had to not yell at him then and there. "Bad girls have more fun right?" He said. "Yeah" she replied as she put her act back on "maybe you can show me". "Yes. Yes, I can do that. Um, when?" He asked. 

Perfection. "Tomorrow night" she responded. "Your place or mine?" He asked. "Ethel's" she responded "she and her parents will be out, she'll leave us a key". He was taken aback by this. _Crap_ , her plan was falling apart. "We're friends" she said, trying to defend her offer "and her parents have a pool, and a hot tub". And he was sold again. "I'll be there. Definitely. Hey, don't worry. I'll be gentle" he said. "Can't wait" she said before leaving. She almost felt bad for the guy, knowing what he had just walked into. _Almost_

* * *

As Veronica heard the knocks on the door, she put on her a-face and prepared for the greatest performance of her life. She slid open the pool doors and saw Chuck there. "You're not Betty" Chuck said. "Betty and I talked it over and we decided to take you up on your offer. After all, there's more than enough of us to go around" Veronica said. Chuck had a pleased expression as walked into the pool area. 

"Nice!" He exclaimed as he looked around. "Isn't it?" Veronica asked as she took off her kimono "be careful; it gets very, very hot". 

"Come on" Veronica said as she stepped into the hot tub "let's get wet". "Uh, should we wait for Betty to get here first?" He asked. They heard a door creak open. Veronica knew that Betty wanted to wait before arriving, why? Veronica had no idea.

And in that instant, Veronica knew as Betty strutted out and looked nothing like Betty. From her lacey black bra, to her black miniskirt, to her jet black short wig, to even her choker and makeup. She looked nothing like the sweet, funny Betty that Veronica knew. This Betty was a completely different animal. And Veronica wanted this moment to last forever. Something about this, sparked something inside of her. 

"Betty couldn't make it, so she sent me instead" Betty said. Veronica was absolutely speechless. There was only one emotion to describe what she felt; _lust_. 

 

* * *

"What is that?" Veronica asked as she saw Betty mix a strange substance into Chuck's drink. "Muscle relaxer. Mix it with booze and it lowers your inhibitions. Hello, truth serum" Betty said. "Betty, maybe we should slow it down a little. Maybe we should hold back on that" Veronica said. "The mouse is in the trap Ronnie, we can't just let 'em go now" Betty said. But there was a part of her, that wanted to take up any gross suggestion Chuck could make about what the two of the should do to each other. Something about Betty dressed all sexily, it was turning Veronica on. Like, a lot.

However, Betty seemingly didn't have the same desires as Veronica, as she headed back to Chuck to give him his drink. "You don't want to slow down, do you Chuck?" Betty asked, her tone almost aggressive. "Oh, I'm _2 Fast 2 Furious_ , baby" he said. "Good, good boy Chuck" Betty said. 

* * *

Betty was actually really hot. Like, she was really good looking. And she was kind, and sweet and compassionate and- oh hell! Why was Veronica constructing a list of things she liked about Betty, when she had just hand cuffed Chuck to the hot tub. "Start recording" Betty said. "Hey, guys" Chuck said  "it's really hot in here". "And getting hotter by the minute" Betty responded to his remark "time to squeal, pig. Tell the truth about what happened between you and Veronica". 

"We had a good time, she had a good time" Chuck began. "The truth Chuck!" Betty said as she turned up the temperature in the hot tub "or so help me I will boil you alive". "What?" Chuck said, he sounded extremely out of it "we made out". "And then?" Betty interjected.

Veronica didn't know why, but something about this was really turning her on. "And then I took her home! And I didn't give her a sticky maple" he said. "That is all you had to say you ass!" Veronica shouted "and now everyone will know". Veronica uploaded the video to every possible social media platform she could. 

"You like shaking people Chuck?" Betty asked as she put her heel on Chuck's head and pushing him underwater. "Woah, hey..." He said. "You like dehumanizing them? Prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night?" She said. "No!" Chuck pleaded. "Apologize!" Betty demanded. 

"Betty..." Veronica began "calm down". "Say you're sorry!" Veronica yelled. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of it!" Chuck said. While Chuck was a complete sleaze ball, he was still a person. "Good job, pig" Betty said. 

Somehow, Betty had brought maple syrup with her and pulled it out of god-knows-where. She took the cap off "now time for your reward. A sticky maple if your own". "What? What?" He asked. "Apologize for ruining Polly" Betty said. "What the hell-". "Do it Jason!" She yelled as she drizzled the maple syrup onto Chuck.

"Oh my god!" Chucked yelled. "Apologize for what you did to me!" Betty yelled. "Look, I'm not Jason!" Chuck yelled. Okay, this had gone to far. It was hot at first, but now it was terrifying. This wasn't Betty. or maybe this was, and the Betty Veronica knew was the fake, but either way she had to stop this befit another kid ended up dead. "Betty, that is enough! Stop, it's over! We did it. You did it" Veronica said. "You are crazy! Oh my god! You're crazy as hell!" Chuck yelled. "Betty?" Veronica asked. "I'm fine" Betty said "we're done here". And Veronica knew something, that things between them would never be the same. _She had feelings for Betty_. 

 


	4. The Last Picture Show

Ever since the incident with Chuck, Veronica had seemed more enthusiastic to hang out with Betty. It seemed as though everyday Veronica was trying to hang out with Betty, wheter it be inviting her to go shopping, or offering to work on homework together, or even just get a milkshake at Pop's. Betty definitely wasn't surprised when Veronica texted her, asking if she wanted to get a bite to eat, at Pop's of course since all other restaurants in Riverdale were practically irrelevant. Also, since Veronica's mother worked at Pop's, Veronica could use her discount. The two girls talked endlessly about the substitute teacher they had had in Biology that day, Mr. Edwinson, and how instead of teaching them the assigned lesson about energy, had talked endlessly about his impending divorce. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, there was something about their relationship that was so intense. It felt as though they were meant to be together, as though the planets had aligned the moment they met.

"Hello ladies, fancy meeting you here" Kevin interrupted. "Kev!" Betty exclaimed "I wasn't expecting to see you here, weren't you-" "supposed to be working on my Lit project, yes. But my partner completely blew me off to go on a date. So, here I am, working on my project alone the day before it's due, because my partner would rather get some than an A". "Well, would you like to join us?" Betty offered. Betty caught a glimpse of Veronica, and she looked upset. What was going on? Did Veronica not want Kevin to sit with them? "Absolutely" Kevin says before scooting in next to Veronica.

The three continued to talk, however the subject shifted to the fact that Veronica had never watched Parks and Recreation. "It is a stable of American television- nay, television as a whole. How have you never seen it? It's iconic!" Kevin said. "I guess it just kinda slipped under my radar. Besides, I mainly watch old mystery movies" Veronica explained. "Ugh! You hipster garbage!" Kevin exclaimed jokingly.   
There was a ringing sound, indicating that the door was opening. Betty watched as Jughead walked through the door, computer in hand. Betty waved at him, but he ignored, choosing to instead sit by himself.

Kevin and Veronica had changed their conversation to I Love Lucy. "Hey guys" Betty interrupted. Kevin and Veronica looked at her "why don't we go sit with Jughead over there?". "Jughead?" Veronica asked. "Yeah, he's all alone over there, and it'd be nice of us to join him" Betty said. "No offense Betty, but he's a lone wolf by choice. I think he'd prefer us to stay over here" Kevin said, "C'mon you guys, don't you want to do something nice" Betty said, furious that they refused to help her. "Jughead's his own person, not a charity case. If he wants to be alone, let him" Veronica said. "Well I'm going to go sit with him" Betty said.

Betty grabbed her milkshake and got up from her seat. She walked across the diner to where Jughead was sitting. "Hey Jughead" she said. "Hi" he said, not looking up from his computer. "What are you working on?" She asked. "Nothin'" he responded. She didn't know how Archie could be such good friends with him, since he seemed to have a permanent wall up, blocking all people. Kevin and Veronica had reluctantly gotten out of their seats and joined Betty. "You seem awful lonely, mind if we join you?" Betty asked. Jughead didn't respond, just gave a reluctant hand gesture. The three sat down in the booth. There was about 30 seconds of painful silence before Veronica decided to break it. "So, Jughead, how... How are you?". "Been better" he responded. "Why?" Betty asked "is there something wrong?". "The drive-in's shutting down, so I'm about to be out of a job" he said. "Oh god, that sucks. You know, if you need a job, my parents are always looking for people to help them with the paper" Betty said. "It's not just that" Jughead said. "Is there something else that's bothering you" Betty asked.

He took a while to respond before saying "the drive-in is an essiential part of Riverdale. Where else are you supposed to go if you want to escape the everyday world, but not watch all of that manufactured crap that Hollywood makes now! Where else are you supposed to go to watch movies like Kill Bill or North By Northwest on the big screen, like they're meant to be seen. The drive-in is one of the few pieces we have left of a different era. The drive-in was original! Instead of having to watch gross out buddy comedies or 2 hours of nothing but explosions and hot girls, you could watch something of substance like Blazing Saddles, or 2001: A Space Odyssey. The drive-in was an closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale! No, forget Riverdale, in the coffin of the American Dream! As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say-" "please, God, cool it film geek" Kevin interrupted. "Also, Quentin Tarantino is hardly indie. He's one of the most popular directors alive. He's basically the Speilberg of violent action movies" Veronica said. "Don't compare the visionary genius of Tarantino to that studio hack" Jughead exclaimed. "You hate Speilberg? Even E.T.?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "Yes! All of his movies are so cookie-cutter-" "guys!" Betty interrupted "can we please change the subject?". "Sorry, I'm just pissed about the drive-in shutting down. Not just because I'm losing my job, The Twilight Drive-In should mean something up us! People should be trying to save it!". "Look Jughead, in this age where you can watch any movie with just the click of a button, things like drive-ins, and hell, even normal movie theaters are becoming irrelevant. Nothing stays the same. I know loosing your job is hard and all, but this is just the cycle of technology, it has its use until something better comes along and completely overtakes it, and then something will then overtake that piece of technology, and so on and so forth" Veronica said. "But things like the drive-in are some of the last things we have left a different era. A better era!" He said. "A better era?!" Veronica asked "I wouldn't be legally allowed to vote in this so called 'better era'. Kevin would have to remain closeted or fear being beaten up, but go on about how it's a better era" Veronica said before getting up. "I'm gonna go us the restroom" she said before storming off. "I agree with her" Kevin says "besides, the only people that go to the drive-in are people who want to by crack" Kevin said. "And cinefiles! And car enthusiasts! Right, Bets" Jughead asked. Bets? Since when was Jughead one for pet names. "Totally" she blurted out, not knowing how to respond. "Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it but didn't invest in it. So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer she couldn't refuse-" "an anonymous buyer?" Kevin asked "that's a tad suspicious. I mean, what do they have to hide? They're probably embarrassed that they're buying land in such a shady part of town". "Anyway, you guys should all come to closing night, even Rich Bitch over there" Jughead said. "Hey, don't call her that. She's a nice person! And what she said was right!" Betty said.

Once they returned to the awkwardness of silence, Betty left alone with her thoughts. Mainly one thought. Was Archie seeing Ms. Grundy? Okay, actually a second as well; did Archie reject her because of Ms. Grundy?

"Now that's an odd combo of people" Kevin said. Betty turned around and saw Archie with his dad, and Ms. Grundy. "I'll be right back" Betty said. "No, Betty" Jughead said.

She walked up to the table they had selected. "Hey Betty!" Archie's dad said. "Hi Mr. Andrews, Ms. Grundy" she said with a smile "Archie, can I talk to you?". "Sure, I'll call you later". He said. God, how could he be so incompetent. "No, actually, now" she said "just school stuff. Outside?". He reluctantly got up, and followed her outside.

"Archie, as your best friend, is there anything you want to tell me?" Betty asked, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he wasn't hiding anything. "I don't think so" he said. She sighed, this either meant nothing happened, or that he was lying to her. "Ms. Grundy was at Sweetwater River on July 4th. Were you with her?" Betty asked. "Did Jughead tell you?" He asked. Her heart sank. "Jughead knows about this?" She asked. She was so confused, Jughead knew and didn't tell! This could help solve Jason's murder! "It's not what you're thinking" he said. "So, it's platonic" she said, hopefully. He paused "okay, well maybe it's a little like what you're thinking-" "Archie! Are you and Ms. Grundy like, together? Like, romantically?" She asked, partially out of curiosity, but partially because she felt as though this was the only explanation as to why he had rejected her.

"Oh my god!" Veronica interrupted "you and your music teacher are having an affair?". "We are..." He struggled to find the words to say "together m. Look, I know this sounds bad, but..". "its not just bad, it's wrong" Veronica said. Betty couldn't manage to speak. She felt as though her whole world was exploding. She finally managed the strength to speak "Veronica's right, this whole thing is extremely illegal!". "C'mon, don't go there" he said. "Well, it is illegal!" She said. "Ronnie, a little help here?" He asked. "Betty's right" Veronica said. "Look, I wasn't expecting you guys to understand, but what she and I have, it's real" Archie said. "You said that you were at the river alone. You lied to Sheriff Keller. That's a crime Archie!" Betty said. "What else was I supposed to do?" He asked. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid and reckless!" Betty said. She took Veronica's hand "c'mon Veronica, let's go" she said, dragging her back into Pop's. However, before they could even enter there was a loud honk! and Betty heard her mom yell "c'mon Betty, get in the car now". Betty didn't want to get into the car. She wanted to yell at Archie, or continue her night with Veronica. But, she still went. "What have I told you about those two?" She asked before driving off.

 

  
"It's a right of passage, making out with your boyfriend or girlfriend at the movies!" Kevin declared. "Well, how about I go with you as your date then" Veronica said "I can't promise you any action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck". "Trust me, I was expecting any action, especially after the way you were looking at-" he stopped. "Look at who?" Cheryl asked. "Uh no one" Kevin said. "I'm not stupid Keller, did you really think I'd just accept that information. Who ever dear Veronica was looking at last night, must be something she doesn't want gerring out? Perhaps that she likes that eternal cloud of darkness you all call your friend?" Cheryl said. "Jughead? Trust me, he's nice and all but I'd sooner drown myself" Veronica said. Cheryl was taken back by Veronica's comment. Shit, Veronica thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" "it's fine, besides, at least my mother doesn't have to steep to such unthinkable lows just so I can have Gucci knockoffs" Cheryl interjected. "Excuse me?" Cheryl asked. Was she talking about her mother's job? "I'm only here to remind you of your place in this school- nay, this town's social hierarchy" Cheryl said. "Threatened much?" Veronica asked "now, excuse me but, what does this have to do with my mother?" Veronica asked. "Not much, just that I saw her in the alley behind Pop's last night, talking to a Southside Serpent. See for yourself" Cheryl said, holding up her phone with an image of her mother talking to a man Veronica had never seen before. Cheryl walked away, with her ego strutting behind her.   
"Anyway" Kevin interrupted "as I was saying. I wasn't expecting any action after the way I saw you looking at Betty last night". Shit. "Look..." She began. "I knew it! I knew you were gay!" Kevin exclaimed. "Shhh" she said "don't out me". "Sorry, but I'm just so excited. I thought I was the only gay person in town, and now, here you are. Finally, my prayers have been answered" he said. "I'm not exactly gay" Veronica said "but I'm not exactly straight". "So Betty, huh? Man. Well, I'm rooting for you two!" Kevin said. "Can we please just move on from that?" Veronica asked. "Sorry, but this is the most exciting thing to ever happen in Riverdale! As if I didn't have enough reasons to not want Betty with Archie, or Jughead-" "wait, Betty and Jughead? Is that a thing?" Veronica asked. She thought back to last night, and how Betty had been so gung-ho about being with Jughead. "Thankfully no, and thankfully now it never will, because trust me I'm going to use all of my energy to make sure you two end up married in the countryside with two kids named Natalia and Jonas" Kevin said. "Thanks, but maybe you start with trying to get her to go to that Riverdale celebration dance or whatever first" Veronica said. "Will do, I'm just so happy for you two! And if you ever need a godfather, I'm there" Kevin said.

 

  
Breaking into a car was a rather odd request, but Veronica complied. Simply because she wanted to spend more time with Betty. Luckily, the two did no get caught, and were on their way back to Veronica's place. "Hey Betty" Veronica asked. "Yeah?" Betty asked. "Did we break into Grundy's car just because you were suspicious of her, or did you have an alternative motive?" Veronica asked. "Excuse me?" Betty asked. "Did we just commit a felony just because you still like Archie?" Veronica asked. "What? No!" Betty exclaimed. Veronica felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. Yes, Betty couldn't been lying, but Veronica chose to believe that she was telling the truth, and that maybe, the two of them had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, there's just not a lot of potential beronica in episode four. Also, sorry it took so long to publish this chapter but the past few weeks were finals and I was super stressed, but now I'm done with school so I'll be trying to write two chapters each week.


	5. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is threatened by Betty's budding relationship with Jughead, and finds an unlikely ally.

"Veronica, we have a crisis" Kevin said. "Gee, that's a great way to start up a conversation" Veronica responded. "Betty's going on a date!" Kevin said. Veronica froze right in her tracks. Betty was going on a date? She'd known deep down that she and Betty probably weren't going to work out, but she thought there'd at least be a few months in which Veronica could be hopelessly oblivious. "With who?" Veronica asked. "Trev Brown!" Kevin said. "Trev Brown? She barely knows him!" Veronica exclaimed. "She insisted she's just going to collect information, but that's not even the worst part!" Kevin exclaimed. "What could possibly be worse than this?" Veronica asked. _Did she tell Kevin she's not over Archie?_ "Jughead likes her! Like, like-likes her!" Kevin exclaimed. Veronica felt as though a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. "Like-likes? What is this? First grade?" Veronica asked. "Wait a second, you don't sound worried, why don't you sound worried?! Someone else likes your woman Veronica!" Kevin exclaimed. "Because" Veronica said as she opened her locker "while I may not have known you people for long; I know this. Betty, would never in a million years go for Jughead. She liked Archie, and he's pretty much the perfect American Dream boy. Jughead is the parallel opposite of that". Veronica, now with her Lit book in hand, slammed her locker. "As for the Trev thing, you said it yourself; she's just doing it for information". "I hope you're right" Kevin said.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica was more intimidated by Trev and Jughead than she let on. And, as she thought about it more, she stressed more. Sure, Betty wasn't going out with Trev because she was attracted to him, but what if on the date she realized something like how funny or good looking he was? Betty and Trev made sense. They were both nice, shy, smart kids. Betty and Jughead however? That made absolutely no sense! Betty was a ray of sunshine, whereas Jughead was a dark cloud of loneliness. Betty was a shining star, and Jughead was a black hole. She would certainly never go for him! Right? Unless in an attempt to get over Archie, she got with Jughead. That made sense, since apparently he liked her, and he was Archie's childhood best friend. _Oh god!_

Betty and Jughead. Jughead and Betty. It even sounded wrong! Bughead? Who'd wanna be part of a couple called bughead. 

"Excuse me? Alice? I'm afraid it's time to leave Wonderland!" Cheryl said. _Shit_. She'd gotten so wrapped up in her own world and had completely lost track with reality. "Sorry" Veronica said. "This is an invitation to Jason's meomorial at Thornhill this weekend. For some unholy reason, my mother invited you. But don't even think about stealing the silver wear, we'll be checking bags" Cheryl said before strutting off. "Hey, try to remember; she is burying her brother" Betty said. What Betty said inspired Veronica; her feud with Cheryl had to end. She went after Cheryl, and finally caught up to her in the hallway. 

"Cheryl, wait" Veronica said. Cheryl looked over her shoulder, before continuing to walk. "You're in pain" Veronica began as she walked behind Cheryl "This is an horrible week for you". "Tell me something that isn't painstakingly obvious" Cheryl said. "Look, I don't want to be locked in a catfight-to-the-death with you. That only ends in one way; mutual annihilation" Veronica said. "Agreed" said, begrudgingly. "So, can't we just be friends? Or at least frenemies?" Veronica asked. "If you really want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I'm having" Cheryl said.  "Fine" Veronica said "sure. When?". "The night before the memorial" Cheryl said. The night before the memorial? Veronica had never lost a family member, except for her great-grandmother when she was four, but she knew people usually didn't have sleepovers before funerals. Cheryl seemed to catch onto Veronica's confusion, as she explained "I don't want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone". 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I think it's great what you guys are doing for Jason" Trev said. "You two were on the water polo team together. Were you guys close?" Betty asked. "This is just us talking right? Because, I kinda feel guilty about it" Trev said. Betty nodded. "A few months ago, Jason started acting weird, and secretive" Trev said. "Do you know why?" Betty asked. "I thought it was about your sister, to be honest" Trev said. This sent a chill down her back. _Could Polly have anything to do with Jason's murder?_ "They'd been dating for a few weeks before he... _changed_ " Trev explained. "Changed? In what way?" Betty asked. "We stopped hanging out, he wouldn't call me back, and then..." He stopped talking for a few moments "then he started selling all of his stuff. Anything he could sell for cash, he was hawking. Then I heard he was dealing drugs". "What-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here!" Kevin exclaimed. "Hey Kev" Betty said, still trying to sound polite, but also sending Kevin a message to get lost. "You know, as I was on my way here, I thought to myself ' _you know who I haven't seen in the longest time? Trev Brown!_ ' And now here he is, with one of my closest friends! If that isn't the darnedest thing!" Kevin said. He knew tonight was the night of their date. She knew he didn't want her to go out with Trev, _but this. This was a low_. "Well, we're kinda in the middle of a date. But maybe you can talk to him at school or something tomorrow" Betty said. "Oh my god, was that tonight?! I'm so sorry! You know what, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. I'll just take the booth behind you" Kevin said. Betty gave Kevin an angry look as he strutted to the booth, and sat down directly behind Trev. 

"Okay, sorry about that" Betty began "so, what drugs were Jason selling?". "Jason was selling drugs?!" Kevin asked. Trev turned to face Kevin. Betty was going to strangle Kevin when this was over with. "Uh, yeah" Trev began "uh... Weed, pills, basically anything he could. But I'm not sure, because around that point he stopped talking to everyone" Trev said. "And all of this started after Jason and Polly got together?" Betty asked Trev. "Yeah, pretty much" Trev answered. "Ugh! I never supported them! Polly was too good for him anyway!" Kevin said. "You know what, I'm gonna go. This is too awkward for me" Trev said. Trev fished his pockets and put all the money he had on the table. "That should cover our milkshakes, I'll see you tomorrow, Betty". The moment Trev left Pop's, Kevin began to speak "so how'd the date go?". "Fine, until it was completely ruined by some up-themselve jackass!" Betty said. " _Ouch_! Those were some harsh words!" Kevin said. "You knew how important this date was Kevin! How could you do this to me?!" Betty said before getting up and dashing out of Pop's.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, I have some good news" Kevin said. "What?" Veronica asked, desperate for anything to lighten her less than desirable situation. "Betty and Trev's date went horrible" Kevin said. "How do you know?" Veronica asked. "Simple, I ruined it" Kevin said. "Wait.. What? Why?" Veronica asked. _Why the hell would be so sone thing like that?_ "Because" Kevin began "I'm team beronica all the way, and I'm trying to ensure no one gets in-between you guys and your happiness". "I appreciate the gesture Kev, but please, just let me handle this" Veronica said.

 

* * *

 

 

While Betty was talking over the information she had learned with Jughead, she began to notice something. The way he looked at her was _different_. He looked at her longer than usual, and the look in his eyes radiated warmth. _Did he like her? Did Jughead Jones of all people, feel something for her?_

 

* * *

 

Archie Andrews by himself on a bench with a broken hand was an odd sight to see. Even though Veronica easily could've just continued on with her fellow cheerleaders, she decided to instead help him. And, she figured she might be able to get some valuable knowledge out of him. She sat down on the bench, and took his bandage. "Isn't this your playing hand?" She asked, trying to break the ice. He nodded. "Archie, this hand is your instrument. You should take better care of it" she said. "Noted" he said. She continued to wrap the gauze around his arm. "Hey, I have kind of a weird question for you" she said. "What is it?" He asked. "You've known Betty for like, forever, right?" Veronica asked. "Yeah" he nodded. "Could you maybe tell me about some of her likes and dislikes?" Veronica asked. "What?" He asked, with that typical lost puppy dog look on his face. "I'm trying to recruit you to help me win your best friend over" Veronica explained. "Oh. Wow" Archie said as he heard the mind blowing news. "You and Betty? Huh? Wow!" Archie said. "Uh yeah" she said. "Oh no, don't think I'm like being a dick about it or anything. I support this, 100%. Does anyone else know?" Archie asked. "Kevin" she responded "now, do you have any advice for me or not?". "Oh yeah! Betty loves lillies, they're her favorite flowers, followed by daisies. Her favorite colors are light blue and light pink. She's allergic to shellfish. Her favorite types of food are Italian and Chinese. She loves dark chocolate but can't stand milk chocolate. And her favorite shows are _One Tree Hill_ , _Friends_ , and _Dexter"_ Archie said. "Gee, sounds like you're the one trying to impress her" Veronica said. "Well, when you've known someone their whole lives, you know a lot more than just the surface details about them" Archie said. "No kidding! I'm gonna need you to write that all down for me!" Veronica said.

 

* * *

 

 

A sleepover with Cheryl Blossom was as weird and awkward as it sounded. However, as awful as Cheryl was; her parents were even worse. But, Veronica had come to see Cheryl's soft-side. Cheryl had decided to show Veronica her and Jason's baby pictures. "This one was when our parents took us to Ireland to cost our third cousins; Diane and Robert. Those were good times!" Cheryl said, letting a small smile peak through. "Your childhood was so amazing! My parents were always working and never had time to take me on vacation! Your parents had taken you to every Disneyland in the world by the time you were six!" Veronica exclaimed. "Yeah, it was nice back then" Cheryl said.

"Why did you invite me tonight?" Veronica asked. Cheryl looked up from the scrapbook. "Why not Tina? Or Ginger? Aren't they you're best friends?" Veronica asked. "And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had a panic attack, you helped me. Not Tina or Ginger. You, Veronica Lodge, rushed to help me, Cheryl Blossom, even though I'd been nothing but rude to you. Whereas, Tina and Ginger, my so-called best friends, were nowhere to be seen" Cheryl said. "Cheryl" Veronica began "you're allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But why does it have to be-" "in front of people?". "Yeah" Veronica responded. "Everything's with Jason's been so... public. Everyone has an opinion. Everyone has a theory. Everyone has been gossiping saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just... I want everyone to know that I'm... I'm sorry. And that Jason deserved a..." She paused for a moment. "A better family than what he got" she said. Before tonight, Veronica had never really thought of Cheryl's humanity, mainly because Cheryl didn't want anyone to think she had any. But tonight changed her entire perception of Cheryl. Cheryl had a fair amount of pain, but didn't want anyone else to know, so she put on the almighty bitch act.

"Then do it" Veronica said "I'll help you. And let Penelope and Clifford Blossom do their worst". "Oh, they will" Cheryl said "they'll kill me". Veronica got the feeling that this wasn't a " _I forgot to do the dishes, my mom's gonna kill me!_ " type situation, and they Cheryl legitimately feared her parents. 

"There's another reason" Cheryl said. Veronica turned to face her. "That I invited you" Cheryl said. "What is it?" Veronica asked. "Ginger and Tina always get too freaked out when I do this" Cheryl said, before kissing Veronica. And although Veronica wanted to give into the kiss, something about this felt wrong. Veronica liked Betty, she shouldn't go around kissing other girls. "Wait... Cheryl" Veronica said. "Don't play straight with me now Lodge, everyone and their mother knows how you feel about dear ol' Betty. How is this any different?" Cheryl said. "How... How did you know about that?" Veronica asked. "I suspected after you kissed her at cheer tryouts without any rhyme or reason. But I knew after you two sucked on each other's faces in the halls of this very home. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" Cheryl said. "I... I shouldn't" Veronica began. But then it dawned on her, that Betty was probably straight, and that Veronica barely stood a chance with her. But whatever she had with Cheryl, that was happening, _now_. She kissed Cheryl back, the two's tongues creeping into each other's mouths. 

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn't had sex or anything like that, Cheryl and Veronica had only kissed. But still, something about it felt wrong. She still had feelings for Betty, and she felt as though she was using Cheryl. But, it was the day of Cheryl's twin's funeral. She couldn't just dump her now. She would play out the part, until the appropriate amount of time had passed, and then she would let Cheryl down easy. That was, of course, only of this meant anything to Cheryl. Only if Cheryl expected something out of this.

"You ready?" Veronica asked, as it was almost time for Jason's funeral. "Just about" Cheryl responded "you go ahead. I'll be down soon". "Okay" she responded. As Veronica began to exit Cheryl's room, she stopped her. "And thank you, for last night. I really needed it". "No problem" Veronica responded. 

 

* * *

 

Betty sat next to Jughead at the funeral. Not Kevin, not Archie, not Veronica, not even Valerie, _but Jughead_. Something about that, filled Veronica with jealousy. However, when Cheryl came walking down the aisle, and began to make an emotional speech about Jason, Veronica wanted to protect Cheryl, to flee to her side. Something about last night, had bonded Veronica and Cheryl. Veronica felt as though she could feel Cheryl's pain. So when Cheryl broke down crying, insisting that Jason's death was her fault, Veronica fled to her side. Cheryl hugged Veronica, and Veronica hugged back. It felt as thought their hug lasted forever. Everyone was staring at them. 

As Cheryl retreated back to her seat, Veronica came with her. Veronica took Cheryl's hand, and wrapped her arms around her. She and Betty would never work out, but this thing with Cheryl, whatever it was, might work out.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl had only ever been this scared of her mother a few times in her life. First when she was four and accidentally flushed an family heirloom, second when she was seven and ruined her $500,000 Gucci dress by playing in the mud, third when she was fourteen and her mother caught her stealing some liquor, and now. 

The moment her mother spotted her after the funeral ended, she grabbed Cheryl by the arm, and dragged her to her room. "I had to!" Cheryl yelled "it's what Jason would've wanted!". "'No Cheryl! As always, it's what you wanted!" Her mother yelled. Her mother began pacing around her room. "I hope you enjoyed yourself" she declared "'cause after tonight, there'll be no more River Vixens! And if not for the fact that no one would have you!" She yelled, grabbing Cheryl by the jaw. Cheryl filled with fear. Her mother had never technically beaten her, but at this point, she feared she would. "I'd be shipping you off to a boarding school in Europe tonight" her mother said, letting go of Cheryl. Her mother left, and Cheryl began to sob. 

"Cheryl?" Veronica called. _Oh god, please tell me she didn't watch that_. "I didn't see you there" she said as she wiped away her tears. Veronica ran to her side "are you okay?". "Never been better" Cheryl said, trying to change the subject. "How are things going with Cooper? I saw her making googly eyes at Phantom of the diner, is that a thing?" Cheryl asked. "I... I thought you liked me. Wouldn't you want to stop Betty and I from getting together?" Veronica asked. "I know you'll never like me as much as you like Betty" Cheryl began "I know that you'll never get over that, and I don't have a right to interfere. So instead, I'm going to help you win her over. Then at least one of us will have a happy ending". "Hey, you deserve to be happy too" Veronica said "besides, Betty's straight, and it'll never work out with her". "Maybe that's true, but I'd rather not be your sloppy seconds. Go Veronica, get the girl" Cheryl said. "Thank you, Cheryl" Veronica said before hugging her. "You're a good person, no matter his hard you try to hide it, I know the truth. You have a huge heart, Cheryl Blossom". 

 

* * *

 

Betty didn't know why she was so angry that Veronica spent the entire funeral by Cheryl's side. Cheryl needed it more than Betty, after all, her brother was being buried. But still, Betty wanted Veronica by her side. And when she saw the two holding hands, and constantly hugging, it filled her with anger. Why did she feel this way. Why was she so jealous of them? "Hey, you okay?" Jughead asked. "Fine" she responded. Why was she so jealous? Did she like Veronica? No, she couldn't, she was _straight_. She didn't like Veronica, she _couldn't_ like Veronica. And yet, here she was, wanting nothing more than to have Veronica as her own, even when Cheryl needed her more.


	6. Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica decideds to come out to her mother, however her plans are stunted as her mother develops a relationship with her boss. Meanwhile, as Betty and Jughead investigate the disappearance of Betty's sister, they begin to grow closer.

Veronica decided now would be a good time to come out to her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't have a problem with it, but still, the idea of coming out was terrifying. She'd had no problem coming out to Kevin, or Archie, or even Cheryl. But she barely knew them. Her mother on the other hand, was her best friend. She'd known her for her entire life. But still, she was doing it. She'd even gotten her mother some flowers. She was going to meet her mom at her new job at Andrews' Construction, and take her out to dinner, surprisingly not at Pop's, but at a restaurant called Segarini's.

However, just as she came up on Andrews' Construction, she saw her mother and Mr. Andrews kissing. How could her mother do this. _She was married_. Veronica couldn't do this. She couldn't speak to her mother, not now.

 

* * *

 

 

Her parents were hiding something, and it had to do with Polly. Her sister had just disappeared one day, and for whatever reason, it certainly had something to do with Jason Blossom's death. She was his girlfriend for-Pete's-sake. She had to get to the bottom of it. And hopefully, she would. With Jughead's help of course. 

Her mother walked into her room to put away her laundry, before Betty spoke up. "Oh, Mom, I forgot to mention; I invited Jughead over for breakfast" Betty said. Her mom looked shocked, almost even disappointed. "Hmm" she replied. Betty knew what'd be in store: an extremely awkward, painstaking breakfast.

And she was proven right, as the three of them sat for several minutes, with the only sound being that of her mother stirring her tea. 

"So, _Jughead_ " her mother said, her voice filled with bitterness as she spoke his name "I suppose we have you to thank for Betty's ongoing obsession with this Jason Blossom ghoulishness?". "Actually, mom, I was the one who asked Jughead to help me write it for the _Blue and Gold_ " Betty said, leaping to his defense. Her mother chuckled. "Relax, Betty. I'm just making conversation". 

She shot Jughead a look, to let him know that it was go time. "Do you guys have a bathroom I could use?" He asked. "Sure! I'll show you!" Betty said, knowing her mother could never let her be alone with a boy. Well, except Kevin, but only because he was gay. "No, I will show him" her mom said, before getting up and escorting Jughead to their nearest bathroom. She leaped out of her seat, and dug through her mother's purse to find her checkbook. Once she had it, she took photos of everything that looked important. She had to know where Polly was. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, you listening Posh Spice?" Josie asked. "Sorry, no, not really" Veronica began. "Well, all you missed was my emotional sob story about how my father will never accept my music unless it’s a cover of _City of Fucking Stars_ " Josie said. "Sorry, that was rude of me" Veronica said. She couldn't stop thinking about her mother and Fred Andrews. And Betty, but she'd been thinking about her less recently. "Tell me, what's your sob story? Something's gotta be bothering you, since you tuned out of my little pity party" Josie said. "It's my mom" Veronica said. "What'd she do?" Josie asked. "I saw her kissing Fred Andrews" Veronica said. "Are you gonna tell your dad?" Josie asked. Veronica sighed "I don't know. I just want us to go back to the way we were, before he..." She trailed off. It was difficult talking about her father. She loved and admired him so much, it was hard thinking of him as a criminal. "No, I won't tell him. If we're being honest, the only thing motivating me is that once he gets out of jail, we'll all be together and everything will go back to normal. Telling him that mom kissed another man, would just cause us to be torn apart again". "So, what's the other thing bothering you?" Josie asked. "What? What are you talking about?" Veronica asked. That kinda drifting off, that's not just caused by some family drama, trust me, I know all about that. People only doze off like that when they've got a crush" Josie said. "Fine" Veronica said "you caught me, I have a crush". "Who is it? Tell me it isn't Archie!" Josie said. "No, it's uh, actually Betty" Veronica said. "Hmm. Who would've known, Veronica Lodge; a surface level shallow rich bitch, not only secretly has a heart of gold, but a forbidden romance with the girl next door" Josie said. "It's not a romance, that would require her liking me back" Veronica said. "She told you she doesn't like you back?" Josie asked. "No" Veronica responded "but she's straight, so what's the point?". "Did she tell you she was straight?" Josie asked. "No" Veronica answered. "Then how do you know? You can't just give up before even giving it a shot" Josie said. "But it's pointless! There's no way she'll like me back, and instead I'll probably just ruin our friendship" Veronica said. "Just give it a try, Veronica! And if she's gonna end your friendship because you like her, then she doesn't deserve you" Josie said. "Yeah" Veronica nodded "you're right Josie".

 

* * *

 

 

Being grounded was less than favorable. However, Betty had gotten what she'd wanted. She knew where Polly was, she'd seen and spoken to her. But still, there was a dark cloud hanging over her head; her parents had locked their daughter in what was practically an asylum, solely because she was pregnant. 

Suddenly, there was a tap on her window and Betty left her thoughts and worries behind. She looked over and saw Jughead at her window. "Hey there, Juliet" he said after she opened the window. "Nurse off duty?" He asked. He claimed in before saying "you haven't gone full _Yellow Wallpaper_ on me yet, have you?". She took a deep sigh. "They're crazy, my parents are crazy" she said. "They're parents, they're all crazy" he said. "No, but what if... What if Polly is, too? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me... And now all I can think is, ' _maybe I'm crazy like they are'_ ". "Hey" he said, grabbing her shoulder. _What was he doing?_ "We're all crazy" He said "we're not our parents, Betty. We're not our families".

"Also..." He trailed off. "What?" She asked. He wouldn't answer. "What?" She asked again. He looked angry, and confused. And then he kissed her. And something about it felt, _off_. She couldn't describe it, it was enjoyable but she didn't feel anything. But, to be fair, she'd never been kissed, at least by a boy, before. Maybe this was how it was supposed to feel. But then she thought back to her kiss with Veronica in the closet. It was hot, and passionate. Betty could sense the electricity. But maybe that was just because of the alcohol. Besides, she didn't like Veronica. But, she didn't like Jughead either. Well, did she? He was a good friend, and he's been there for her the past few days. Wasn't that what boyfriends were supposed to do? 

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica had invited Betty to Pop's for dinner, and she was going to tell Betty wvery thing there. However, Betty had informed Veronica that she was in huge trouble, and her parents wouldn't let her out of the house. So for whatever reason, Veronica had invited herself over. As she walked into Betty's yard, she noticed a ladder along the side of the house, going into Betty's bedroom. That was odd. Perhaps Betty had snuck out. But, as Veronica got closer, she saw something in the window. Betty was kissing someone. And as she got closer, she realized it was Jughead. Oh god! Veronica instantly turned around. She couldn't do this. As she started walking away, and burst into tears. 

"Hey, Veronica, are you okay?" She heard a voice call. She looked up and saw Archie. She realized she had walked right in front of the Andrews's residence. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing, I'm fine" Veronica said as she started to walk off. "C'mon Veronica, you were crying. You can tell me anything" he said. "It was nothing, really. I'll see you at the variety show tonight though" she responded. "At least let me drive you" he said. "I'm a Pussycat now" she began, "I can't be seen with the man that caused them to break up in the first place. Besides, aren't you taking Valerie?". "I'm performing by myself" he said "I couldn't stab to be the one that broke up the Pussycats, so I convinced Val to rejoin 'em". "Oh, that's sweet. How are thing? With you and Val? Are they like, romantic at all?" Veronica asked. "I don't know. I like her a lot, and she's gorgeous and all, but I'm not sure if I like her like that" Archie said. "At least you have a chance with her, I on the other hand just saw the girl I like kissing Danny Phantom" Veronica said. "Danny Phantom? The cartoon?" Archie asked, he was beyond hopelessly lost. "Jughead!" She explained. "Wait, you saw Betty kissing Jughead? That makes no sense!" He said. "I know!" She said "maybe I just don't understand straight people and there's actual fucking Sparks everytime they're near each other". "No, this really doesn't make sense. She's shown no interest in him, at least..." Archie stopped mid-sentence. "At least what?" Veronica asked. "Ever since the funeral, they've been spending a lot more time together. I thought it was just newspaper business, but clearly it isn't" Archie said. 

Those words struck her. Since the funeral? Could this be because of what happen with Cheryl, and how much time she's been spending with her recently? Was Betty jealous of Cheryl and Veronica?

 


	7. In A Lonely Place

Veronica was angry. Her mother had not only betrayed her, but her father. And the girl of her dreams was dating a guy that constantly looked and acted as though Hot Topic had thrown up on him. None of it made sense. Her mother was a good woman, that loved her husband, but now suddenly she had to hots for Mr. Andrews, _who was also married_. And not only that, but her mother had forged Veronica's signature, to help said married man. And Betty and Jughead made even less sense. How did this happen? It made _no sense_. She couldn't just lash out at Betty though. She'd think Veronica was just jealous. She'd ruin everything. Her mother, however, that was a different story. She had spent the past week doing nothing but online shopping, and not at inexpensive stores like Forever 21 or H &M. She'd been shopping at stores that were more along the lines of Gucci and Versace. Easy to say, her mother was not amused. "The money that your father left us barely covers the rent of this apartment. We can't live beyond our means" her mother said. "Are you sure mother? Not even with your cushy new job working for your high-school boyfriend?" Veronica asked before walking off. She had to vent her anger somewhere, and this was a lot more healthy than telling Jughead off.

 

* * *

 "My mom and dad don't want to get the police involved" Betty began "they don't want anyone to know that she ran away or about her 'shameful condition'". "Please" Veronica began "what decade is this?". Veronica seemed particularly tense today. Maybe it was stress. After all, they had an important bio project due in a few days. Or maybe it was about her father. Whatever was the source of her stress, it was none of Betty's concern. "Also, since she knew where Jason's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think that she burned it and that if she did..." "she could be the murderer, trying to cover her tracks" Jughead interrupted. "Who did burn the car then?" Archie asked. "Sheriff Keller says it's possible someone was following us" Betty said. "Oh my god!" Veronica said "Honestly, we should just move" Veronica said. "Guys" Betty began "what if Polly's really hurt?". She'd been worried about Polly since she'd escaped. What if she had gotten lost? What if someone had hurt her? What if whoever killed Jason was now going after her? The mere idea sent chills down Betty's spine. And then Jughead put his arm around her, comforting her. It was calming. She needed it. She needed someone to be there for her, and Jughead was. She was so grateful to have him. "I um, have to go" Veronica began. "Wait why?" Betty asked. Why was Veronica acting so weird lately? "I just do, I'll see you later though" Veronica said before leaving. Archie soon followed, without even having the decency to say goodbye. What was going on with those two? Were they like a thing?

 

 

* * *

"Hey, Veronica" Archie began. "Hi, Archie" Veronica responded. "Was that whole thing, because of what happened last night?" Archie asked. They way Veronica was last night, he'd never seen her that vulnerable, except for the night of Cheryl's party. "Was it that obvious?" Veronica asked. Over the past few weeks, he'd gotten to really like Veronica. She was really kind, and fun to be around. "I know that Jughead's your friend and all, but why the hell would she hook up with him of all people?" Veronica asked. "I don't know, maybe they just have a connection or something" Archie said. He did agree with her though, Betty and Jughead's relationship came completely out of left field. One day she's in love with Archie, the next she's kissing Veronica, then suddenly she's dating Jughead. "You know, even though I knew that, whatever Betty and I had would never work out, this still really hurts" Veronica said. He went up to her and hugged her. There was something oddly poetic about Betty and Veronica. It seemed almost like it was a Greek Tragedy. They were obviously really good for each other, yet they would never be together. And that was just the way of the world.

 

* * *

 "What was up with Veronica earlier today?" Betty asked. "Oh, nothing" Archie responded. Archie must've thought Betty was stupid. Clearly, whenever someone says nothing happened; something happened. "You sure?" She asked him. "Positive" he responded. "Then why'd you go after her?" She asked him. "I didn't, I was just..." He paused "late for a football thing". He was so obviously lying. What was he hiding? Were he and Veronica together? No, they couldn't be. He was dating Valerie. "What kind of football thing?" Betty asked. "Just extra practice, with the guys" he said. "Okay" she said "you sure you're not hiding anything from me?". "Definitely not" he said. He never kept secrets from her. Why was he all of a sudden?

 

* * *

 "So? How's the Cold War at home?" Kevin asked. "Ugh" Veronica responded "horrible. Look, I hate fighting with my mom, but until she's ready to admit to the fact that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Fred Andrews, I can't blink Kevin. She needs to make the next move" Veronica responded. "And what if she doesn't blink?" Kevin asked. "Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam, or force my mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender; dancing with my fave celebrity gal-pal, my best gay, and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm-candy" Veronica said "That's Josie, you-" "honored" Kevin responded. "And, as for my arm-candy..." Veronica looked around. She caught Reggie, who looked as though he was trying to get cell reception, even though they were in the middle of the woods. "He'll do" she said. "And Betty?" Kevin asked. That sent an icy chill down Veronica's spine. "Honestly, I'm done with Betty. If she wants to bump uglies with the Ghost of Christmas-Past, that's her business. I'm done with all of it" Veronica responded.

 

* * *

 Betty was studying when she got the text from Kevin. " _Hey, you want to go clubbing tonight?_ ". Betty was shocked. She never got invited to things like clubs. " _Who with?_ " She asked. " _Me, Veronica, and Josie_ " Kevin replied. " _Great! I'll see you guys there!_ ". 

 

* * *

"C'mon Kevin, we've been waiting forever. Let's just have this mystery guest of yours meet us inside" Josie said. "I second that" Reggie said "my legs are killing me". "They'll be here any second" Kevin responded. "Who even is this mystery guest?" Veronica asked. "You'll see soon enough" Kevin responded. It must've been Kevin's boyfriend; Joaquin, who Veronica had not yet met. "Oh, she's here!" Kevin exclaimed. Okay, so it definitely wasn't Joaquin. However, Veronica filled with dred when she saw who it was. Out walked Betty, looking absolutely gorgeous. "Hey, guys" Betty said awkwardly. "Fucking finally!" Reggie exclaimed "let's go get fucked up!". As they walked in Veronica grabbed Kevin. "What the fuck Kevin?" Veronica asked "I told you I was done with Betty! So why the hell did you invite her?" Veronica asked. "I just thought that maybe after spending time with her tonight, you'd realize that you can't just give up! That you and Betty are soul mates, and you need to fight for that!" Kevin responded. "I told you, whatever I had with Betty, it's over! I can't believe you did this Kevin!" Veronica said before walking off. "I'm sorry! But you'll soon realize, that you can't just give up on Betty!" Kevin said. 

 

The he entire night was extremely awkward. Veronica tried to enjoy herself, however she also tried to avoid Betty, which was extremely hard, as Betty was persistent about talking to Veronica. Whenever Betty tried to talk to Veronica, she just acted extremely drunk, and pretended that she couldn't hear Betty over the music. However, eventually Veronica had to use the bathroom, and she knew that Betty would follow her, and then she wouldn't have an excuse. She tried holding it, but it was pointless. She eventually had to trail off to find the women's room, which was surprisingly empty. However, the second she left her stall, Betty was there, pouncing on her like a panther. "What is up with you? Why are you avoiding me?" Betty asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" Veronica said. "You haven't talked to me once this entire time? What is up with you? Did I do something?" Betty asked. "You wouldn't understand" Veronica said. "Why do you think that? You can tell me anything, Ronnie" Betty said. Oh god, was she rearly gonna do this. "Are you sure you want to know?" Veronica asked. "Yes!" Betty exclaimed. "Because if I tell you, you'll never look at me the same way again" Veronica said. "What? You're not going to tell me that you killed Jason are you?" Betty asked. "What? No!" Veronica exclaimed. "Then tell me!" Betty said. "Okay, fine" Veronics began. "That night, at Cheryl's party, something ignited in me. I can't stop thinking about that night Betty! I can't stop thinking of you! I..." She froze "I'm falling in love with you". "What?" Betty asked. She looked taken aback. "I don't know if I should be around you anymore, because everytime I'm with you I want to do this" she said before kissing Betty. At first, the kiss was firm, like Betty was resisting, but it instantly turned soft. Betty was kissing her back. Veronica laced her fingers through Betty's hair. She wished this moment would last forever, there was nothing she wanted more. And then the two broke apart. "Wait... I... I shouldn't do this! I have a boyfriend! I'm sorry, I have to go" Betty said before leaving. And then Veronica went from feeling the best she ever had, to the worst.


	8. The Outsiders

Needless to say, things with Betty had gotten extremely awkward. Not only had they kissed, _again_ , and Veronica had confessed her feelings, but how Betty's sister was living with Veronica. Sometimes, Veronica wish this whole Betty thing had never happened. That the bottle had landed on literally anyone else. Things would be so much clearer then. Betty had decided to come to Veronica's for Polly's deposition. For the most part, they didn't talk. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, and just listened to what Polly said. Sheriff Keller eventually left, after Polly broke down in tears. "We're gonna get you through this, okay?" Betty said to her sister before hugging her. 

After Polly had gone to bed, Betty corned Veronica. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk for a second" Betty said. Veronica filled with dread. This was it; this was the end of their friendship. Of course Betty would never want to be friends with Veronica. _She had a crush on her for god's sake_. It'd just be awkward. "Okay, sure" Veronica said. "Look, about what happened at the club" Betty began. "Look, Betty I-" "I understand, that's it's hard being in love with your best friend. I know exactly what it feels like. It sucks. And yeah, it does make things a little awkward. But, I've been in your shoes and... If Archie had told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore, that would've hurt a thousand times more than just being relegated to the friend zone. So, I still want to be your friend Veronica" Betty said "but, do you still want to be mine?". Veronica sighed in relief. She definitely thought their friendship was over. "Yes, I do" Veronica said. "Great!" Betty said. The two girls hugged. Even though it still hurt, Veronica felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She was no longer keeping secrets. At least, not from her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Polly's convinced herself that no one wants her baby" Betty said. "Besides of course, the child-snatching Blossom monsters" Kevin said. He looked at Cheryl, before defending his words "no offense, Cheryl". "None taken" she replied. "So your mom and dad want Polly but not the baby, and the Blossoms want the baby and not Polly" Jughead said "that's a true Gordian knot". "It's an impossible situation" Betty replied. "Betty, come on. An impossible situation is being invited to both the _Vanity Fair_ Oscar party, and Elton John's Oscar party on the same night. Which happened to me one year, I know. This is merely an annoying situation" Veronica said. Veronica seemed to return to her normal self way _too_  quickly. Had it really only taken her two days to get over Betty? It had taken Betty weeks to get over Archie! She's been a complete wreck following the days he rejected her! And Veronica was back to bragging about how great being a rich socialite was. "But luckily, I've been percolating on an idea. Hellishly simple in its conception; what if my mom and I were to host a baby shower?" Veronica asked. "Count me in!" Cheryl said.  "You want Polly to feel loved and supported, right?" Veronica asked.  "Uh... Yeah. But, ideally by her own parents" Betty said. She still couldn't understand, how was Veronica suddenly acting so chill? "Okay, so, baby steps, girl. Get Polly and your parents in the same room; in a public setting where they can't fight, and _voila_ , let the healing begin" Veronica said. "Am I expected to come to this thing?" Jughead asked. "Of course! I mean, you want to be a good boyfriend right, and support Betty. Because only a complete jerk-off wouldn't come to his girlfriend's sister's baby shower " Veronica said, shooting Jughead a dirty look. _Boyfriend_. That was perhaps too strong of a word to use. He wasn't her boyfriend. _Was he?_

"Betty, what do you say?" Veronica asked. "Sure" Betty agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

The the baby shower had been a complete disaster. Putting Coopers and Blossoms in the same room was like putting cats and dogs together. Especially in this environment. Of course, her mother had to make a scene. Betty couldn't believe she had ever believed they could get along. They were destined to endlessly fued until they completely annihilated each other. Betty had put Polly to sleep, as Polly was so distraught as to what had happened. She was surprised that Jughead had stayed around. Especially since among the chaos, it was revealed to Betty that Jughead's father was the leader of the Southside Serpents. "Polly's asleep" she said "what a mess". There was so much awkwardness between the two of them. She felt as though she was talking to a complete stranger. 

"I should've told you about my dad when I had the chance" Jughead said. "So why didn't you?" Betty asked. She felt betrayed. He was supposed to be the one that was there for her, and this whole time he was keeping a huge secret from her. "I was ashamed" he said. "Jughead, if we're going to be together, we can't keep secrets. Especially secrets as big as this" she said "I want this to work, but for it to; we have to be open". "Okay" he said "I agree". Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, what has happened tonight, had stunted their relationship. If he had been keeping secrets as big as this, what else could he be hiding?

 

* * *

 

 

"What a trainwreck!" Her mother declared as she crashed on the couch. "No kidding" Veronica responded. "I told you girls, the Blossoms and the Coopers wI'll always be at odds, nothing can stop that" her mother said. Veronica agreed. However, one thought had been racing through her head. She had wanted to come out to her mother a long time ago, but recent developments had stopped that. But now that she and her mother were on better terms, she wanted to desperately. She wanted to, now more then ever. And while it was nowhere near the flowers and fancy dinner Veroniva had planned, it just felt natural. The words just eased out of her mouth. As her mother got up, Veronica stopped her. "Hey mom" Veronica said. "Yes sweetie?" Her mother responded. "I know this is kinda weird timing and all, and that you'd rather be fast asleep but... I'm... I like girls, mom". "Oh my god, mija. How... How long have you known?" Her mom asked as she sat down on the couch. "Pretty much, since we moved here, maybe even before that" Veronica said. "Well, I'm proud of you Veronica. It takes a lot of courage to do what you just did" her mom said. "Thanks, mom" Veronica said. The two hugged, before going off to bed.


End file.
